Traductions de récits écrits par Quinnovative
by RainbowOfLove
Summary: Traductions en français de récits écrits par Quinnovative en anglais. Statut "en cours" car je posterai toutes mes traductions de cette auteure ici au fur et à mesure. Les catégories de classement évolueront selon les traductions.
1. Chap 5 Quinn - Kara est blessée

Bonjour Bonjour ! Alors voilà, ça y est. Comme annoncé il y a quelques jours, voici le premier OS anglais traduit en français pour vous. Parce que je sais que la langue est parfois un obstacle pour certain(e)s, j'ai voulu essayer d'y remédier à mon petit niveau. Quelques mots sur l'auteure. Quand j'ai commencé à lire des FF sur Supergirl, j'avais parfois du mal à retrouver les personnages de la série dans les écrits français (surtout parce que je regarde la série en VO), donc je suis allée jeter un œil sur les histoires en anglais. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert les écrits de Quinnovative (une grande ovation pour elle la communauté, elle le mérite). J'ai donc pris contact avec elle, et elle a de suite accepté de me suivre dans ce projet ! Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans elle, elle a été partie intégrante du processus, toujours prête à aider, répondant à chacune de mes questions pour que je rende hommage du mieux que je peux à son travail. J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez autant que moi cette histoire. J'ai son accord et son soutien pour traduire d'autres de ses travaux, donc n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à ce qu'elle fait et me dire si quelque chose vous intéresse. Cet OS est extrait de son recueil « By Your Side », une collection de récits centrés sur la relation entre Alex et Kara. Les scénarios de départ sont inspirés par les idées de personnes qui la lisent et lui proposent d'écrire sur tel ou tel sujet autour des deux héroïnes. Si vous êtes bilingue, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vite aller sur son profil pour la lire, elle le mérite x10000000. Elle écrit également des récits bien plus longs, sur Sanvers et Supercorp. Vous avez compris, j'adore ! Juste pour être claire cependant, plus le récit est long, plus cela prendra de temps. Pour cet OS, il nous a fallu une semaine. La première traduction a été rapide, mais avec le décalage horaire les échanges sont parfois compliqués et rien ne doit être négligé. Sur ce, assez de blabla, bonne lecture et bonne fin de semaine à tous.

Affectueusement, Rainbow.

Hey Hey ! There we are. As announced a few days ago, this is the first English OS translated into French for you guys. I know that language may be a pitfall for some of us, so I wanted to try remedy it the best way I could. A few words about the author. When I have started reading fanfictions about Supergirl, it was sometimes difficult for me to find the characters of the show in the French writings (mainly because I watch Supergirl in VO), so I had a look at the English stories. That's how I have discovered Quinnovative's writings (Huge stand ovation to her pals, she deserves it! Quinn, you rock!). I contacted her and she agreed to follow me in this project very quickly. I couldn't have done this without her and she was totally available to help and answer all my questions anytime I needed her so that I could tribute her work the best way I could. I really hope you all will enjoy this story as much as I did. Also, she is okay with me translating other works from her, so feel free to look at them and tell me if you want to read something in French. This OS is extracted from her collection "By Your Side", stories centered on Alex and Kara's sister relationship. The prompts are inspired by readers who give her ideas to be developed. If you guys can read in English, I truly recommend you to go onto her profile and to read her stories, she deserves this x1000000. She also writes longer stories and she also writes about Sanvers and Supercorp. Yeah you'll have understood, I really like her work! Just to make things clear, I could translate longer stories, but it would take more time before being published. For this one, we did it in one week. The first part of the translation was pretty quick, but with jet lag, the talks are sometimes complicated and we cannot neglect anything. Anyway, enough talk, enjoy the reading and have a good day and end of week.

Love, Rainbow.

Le lien vers le profil de Quinn, c'est par ici → u/4157932/quinnovative

Apparemment, le lien ne veut pas se mettre en place ici. Donc vous pouvez trouver le lien vers le profil de Quinn depuis mon propre profil ou via mon compte Twitter RoLffDC

P.S: N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Si vous pouvez le faire en anglais, l'auteure pourra comprendre, sinon, je peux aussi lui transmettre les messages :).

P.S.S: A DroDroV, j'ai lu ta review sur mon désespérant monologue intérieur et je te remercie. Tes mots m'amènent à réfléchir. C'est compliqué, enfin, c'est la vie en fin de compte.

Le sujet a été inspiré par « Anna » : Kara est sévèrement blessée pendant une mission en tant que Supergirl. Alex est la grande sœur surprotectrice et attentionnée.

* * *

« Kara, tu es sûre que tout va bien? » demanda Alex alors que la voiture ralentissait pour s'arrêter à un feu rouge.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur, affalée sur le siège passager, la tête reposant contre la vitre. Kara marmonna un « oui », accompagné d'un léger sifflement de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de réajuster sa position.

« Kara, » dit alors Alex d'un ton sévère, détournant à contre cœur les yeux de sa sœur lorsque le feu passa au vert.

« Alex, je vais bien. Est-ce qu'on peut juste rentrer à la maison, s'il te plaît ? » Kara pencha la tête en arrière et la posa contre l'appui-tête, en respirant lentement.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu nous laisses t'ausculter plus rigoureusement. »

Kara secoua la tête prudemment et avec hésitation, essayant de ne pas renforcer le martèlement qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

« Ils sont occupés avec les prisonniers. Et tous mes signes vitaux sont bons, mes constantes aussi. »

Alex s'inquiétait tellement et elle serrait le volant si fort depuis qu'elles avaient quitté le DEO, que les articulations de ses doigts avaient blanchies. « Oui, mais Kara, tu as encore épuisé tous tes pouvoirs, et cette fois, c'était en plein milieu d'un combat. Je sais bien que tu me dis que ça va, mais tu dis toujours que ça va, même quand ce n'est pas le cas et... »

« Alex, s'il te plaît. » Kara la coupa. Elle émit ce qui semblait être un gémissement accompagné d'une grimace, le tout teinté avec assez de désespoir et de douleur que Alex dut s'obliger à lutter de toutes ses forces contre son instinct, son côté surprotecteur et donc son envie de retourner de suite au DEO. Son côté rationnel fut néanmoins assez fort pour l'empêcher de faire demi-tour et finalement elle continua à rouler en direction de l'appartement de Kara. Après le dernier incident, Alex s'était employée à développer un médicament qui, elle l'espérait, rendrait ses pouvoirs à Kara plus rapidement que la dernière fois. D'ici à ce que le produit fasse effet sur le système de la kryptonienne, elles ne pouvaient qu'attendre.

Les médecins avaient rassuré Alex au moins cinq fois, lui assurant qu'aucune des blessures de Kara n'engageaient son pronostic vital. Bien sûr, elle allait souffrir le martyr, mais quand ses pouvoirs reviendraient, fractures, bleus et coupures guériraient rapidement. De ce fait, Alex avait été chargée de prendre soin de Kara et de contacter le DEO si elle remarquait le moindre changement important dans son état de santé.

Alex attrapa la main de Kara et exerça une légère pression.

« On est presque arrivées » promit l'aînée. Kara fit un oui de la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement elle se ravisa. Kara savait déjà qu'Alex voulait la ramener au DEO, et un coup d'œil vers sa cadette fut suffisant à l'aînée pour comprendre que sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça maintenant. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre que ses mots parviendraient jusqu'à Kara. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure plutôt fort. Elle se tenait la tête de sa main gauche, alors que sa main droite, attelée et bandée, reposait avec précaution contre son estomac.

Alex vint poser sa main sur celle de Kara, caressant délicatement de son pouce la peau chaude de sa petite sœur, malgré le bandage. « Prête ? » demanda Alex alors qu'elle s'arrêtait juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait l'appartement de Kara.

« Tu dois te garer d'abord » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton endormi.

« Je sais » dit Alex. « Je te dépose ici et tu peux attendre dans le hall d'entrée, comme ça tu n'as pas à marcher depuis le garage jusqu'à chez toi. Je n'en ai même pas pour cinq minutes. »

Kara secoua la tête, reniflalégèrement, des larmes menaçant de faire leur retour. Le garage n'est qu'à un pâté de maisons d'ici. Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Je sais, mais tu n'es pas vraiment en forme pour faire de la marche là tout de suite. Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses et te faire encore plus mal. »

« Ça m'est égal » dit Kara.

« D'accord. » dit Alex en soupirant. Elle massa doucement l'épaule de Kara et reprit la route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex gara la voiture et lorsqu'elle regarda Kara, elle la trouva confortablement recroquevillée et endormie, côté passager. Alex sourit en regardant sa sœur pendant un instant, se remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance de voyages en voiture ou lorsqu'elles partaient tôt à l'école le matin. Pendant les voyages surtout, l'excitation de Kara avait tendance à monter en flèche, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, regardant à travers la vitre de la voiture, amoureuse du monde qu'elle découvrait. Qu'il soit six heures du matin ou vingt-trois heures trente, et ce même après des heures et des heures sur la route, Kara était réveillée, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement et la tête pleine de pensées. Parfois, engouement de Kara, surtout à des heures impossibles, lui avait valu un coussin dans la tête de la part d'Alex, ou un « ferme la » en grognant, mais cela restait bon enfant, et cela avait d'ailleurs tendance à encourager Kara plus qu'à la refréner.

Voir sa petite sœur endormie dans la voiture donna le sourire à Alex alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la portière et qu'elle passait affectueusement la main dans les cheveux de sa cadette. Lorsque Alex voyait Kara endormie, ça lui rappelait Kara lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver sur terre. Cela faisait chaud au cœur à l'aînée des Danvers, elle était émue et ressentait encore plus le besoin de protéger Kara.

Alex se rapprocha de Kara et lui dit « On est arrivées, sœurette. C'est l'heure de te lever. »

Kara remua légèrement en ouvrant les yeux et fut stupéfaite en sentant son corps si raide et ankylosé.

« Alex. » grommela-t-elle.

« Oui, je suis là regarde, je suis juste là » lui répondit alors Alex, s'agenouillant près de la portière. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai l'impression que je vais vomir »

Alex se redressa et caressa les cheveux de Kara. « Et bien, ce n'est pas vraiment inhabituel quand on a des fractures, et tu t'es brisée plusieurs os aujourd'hui. Tu penses que tu vas réussir à rentrer, ou tu veux qu'on reste ici un peu encore ? »

Kara renifla une nouvelle fois, l'épuisement du combat, mais aussi la peur à cause de ces douleurs inconnues l'avaient conduite à échapper quelques larmes un peu plus tôt. « Je vais y arriver » dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait la tête du côté d'Alex. Certes fragilisée par ses blessures, Kara réussit tout de même à sortir de la voiture toute seule.

« Allez, petite sœur, allons y, » dit Alex, en ouvrant son bras pour que Kara vienne prendre appui contre elle.

Alex ferma la voiture à clé et guida Kara, qui était appuyée contre elle, à travers le garage.

A mesure qu'elles approchaient de l'appartement de Kara, seule la respiration laborieuse de cette dernière se faisait entendre. Alex frémit en entendant sa sœur prendre une lente et douloureuse inspiration suivie d'un gémissement refoulé.

« C'est la côte cassée, » expliqua Alex, qui en revenait toujours à la science et aux faits comme pour essayer de rationaliser son inquiétude. « Tu vas avoir mal en respirant jusqu'à que tes pouvoirs reviennent. J'ai quelques médicaments contre la douleur que j'ai pris au DEO, cela devrait t'aider à te sentir un peu mieux. »

Kara hocha faiblement la tête et arriva enfin à faire les quatre derniers petits pas qui la séparaient de son appartement.

«Et voilà, on y est» dit Alex avec un petit sourire en aidant Kara à se mettre sur le canapé. « Tu restes ici, tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens de suite. »

Jusqu'alors assise sur la table basse, Alex commençait à se redresser lorsque Kara l'arrêta et l'attrapa par sa chemise. « Ne pars pas. »

« Je reviens de suite, je te le promets. » Alex hésita un moment puis elle attrapa gentiment la main de Kara pour se dégager et elle fit une douce pression sur la main de sa sœur avant de partir.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec son sac et les bras débordant de différents produits qu'elle avait rassemblé à travers l'appartement. « Prends ça » dit Alex en tendant plusieurs comprimés et un verre d'eau à Kara.

Elle regarda Kara avaler les différents médicaments puis lui tendre le verre et se rallonger sur le canapé. « On ne peut pas faire grand chose pour la côte cassée » dit Alex, « mais un peu de glace devrait te soulager ».

Après avoir passé une bonne minute à vérifier que la glace était parfaitement placée sur la côte de Kara, Alex se recula. « Ça fait du bien ? »

Kara hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Et ton poignet est toujours attaché ? »

Kara hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Je peux faire autre chose pour t'aider ? »

« Tu peux venir ici. J'ai besoin de ma sœur Alex, pas de docteur Alex » murmura Kara. « Tu pourrais aussi apporter une couverture, la bleue toute douce, avec les pois » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Alex roula des yeux et rendit son sourire à Kara. Elle attrapa la couverture en question et prit place à côté de sa sœur.

De suite, Kara vint se blottir contre Alex, ignorant la douleur de la côte cassée afin de se pelotonner le plus près possible de sa sœur. Elle était quasiment à moitié sur Alex lorsque cette dernière se mit à rire, les sourcils froncés et un petit sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres.

« Kara, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire là ? » demanda Alex, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

« Ben j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus possible de toi » marmonna-t-elle comme si c'était logique, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule d'Alex.

« Alors viens par là. Fais juste attention à ne pas te faire mal, s'il te plaît. » dit Alex avec un grand sourire en voyant Kara toute endormie. Elle se demandait à quel point ces antidouleurs étaient forts pour voir sa sœur dans un tel état de fatigue.

« Ah ben parfait » dit alors Alex quand Kara se fut presque littéralement positionnée sur ses genoux. Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, Alex posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de Kara. Kara sombra de nouveau contre sa sœur, avec un petit soupir et elle couvrit les mains d'Alex avec sa main valide. Leurs mains étaient posées près de l'estomac de Kara, pour garder la glace à sa place.

« Tu as toujours l'impression que tu vas vomir ?

Kara hocha la tête. « Un peu » dit-elle, bougeant pour se tourner vers Alex et se nicher contre elle. D'un coup, elle grimaça et se figea un instant à cause de la douleur. Ses côtes la faisaient affreusement souffrir.

Alex sentit l'inquiétude grandir en elle. « Hey » dit-elle doucement. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

Kara avait revêtu son masque de courage au DEO pendant que les médecins l'auscultaient. Elle n'avait pas bronché pendant qu'elle était bandée, recousue et pansée. Mais Alex était son refuge, son havre de paix. Lorsqu'elle était seule avec sa sœur, Kara pouvait tomber le masque. Elle n'avait pas à être à l'épreuve des balles. Elle n'avait pas à être faite d'acier. Elle avait juste à être Kara. Et avec Alex, ce n'était pas grave si elle tremblait, pleurait et ne semblait pas parfaite. Ce n'était pas grave si elle craquait un peu, parce qu'Alex savait toujours comment faire pour l'aider à se relever. Les médicaments la fatiguaient, la rendaient vulnérable et honnête. Au bord des larmes, elle chuchota d'une petite voix étouffée : « J'ai mal ».

Alex fronça les sourcils et replaça une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur derrière son oreille. « Je sais bien, tu te sentiras mieux bientôt » dit-elle à Kara pour essayer de la détendre un peu. Elle ajouta « tu peux me montrer où tu as mal ? »

« C'est ici que c'est le plus douloureux » marmonna Kara, désignant le côté gauche de son corps d'un faible mouvement.

Alex se dégagea doucement de sous Kara en faisant attention à ne pas trop la secouer et risquer d'aggraver ses blessures.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-elle, à genoux devant Kara en passant la main par-dessus la glace.

La blonde hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre pour refréner les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

Alex retira délicatement la glace et la jeta de l'autre côté du canapé. Elle leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Voir Kara souffrir autant, la douleur gravée sur son visage brisait le cœur de l'aînée des Danvers.

« Je vais lever ton tee-shirt et jeter un œil, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Kara avec un nouveau reniflement.

Alex releva le tissu bleu marine et dut réprimer une grimace lorsqu'elle découvrit l'ecchymose bleue et rouge qui était en train de grandir sur le côté gauche du corps de Kara. Le bleu s'étendait de l'endroit où la côte était cassée jusqu'à la hanche. A droite en dessous de l'abdomen, on distinguait des points de suture et d'autres contusions.

Alex passa doucement ses doigts sur les contours de la zone de l'hématome, repoussant comme elle le pouvaitle souvenir de Kara qui s'effondrait, tombant à terre alors que ses pouvoirs la quittaient et que les prisonniers avançaient vers elle. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa petite sœur et l'aider à guérir. « Kara… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux médecins ? »

« Ils l'ont vu » Kara réussit à répondre, le regard vers son estomac avant de le détourner et déglutir difficilement. « Ce n'était pas comme ça à ce moment-là. »

« Les bleus mettent parfois un peu de temps à sortir, surtout si la blessure est plus profonde. Oh Kara, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Alex soupira, et Kara n'était pas sûre de savoir exactement de quoi parlait sa sœur, alors elle resta silencieuse et se contenta de hausser les épaules comme elle put.

Alex déplaça sa main vers une autre contusion, l'estomac noué par la culpabilité.

Tout à coup, Kara haleta et eut un mouvement de recul.

Alex s'empressa de retirer sa main comme si elle venait de brûler sa petite sœur. « Kara, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

« Non, c'est rien, ça va, » la rassura Kara. « Ça m'a juste chatouillé et fait gigoter. »

Alex ne semblait pas du tout convaincue, ses traits trahissaient la culpabilité évidente qu'elle ressentait. « Je vais t'apporter un peu plus de glace, pour poser de l'autre côté. Ensuite, j'appellerai le DEO pour savoir s'il n'y pas d'autres médicaments que tu pourrais prendre en plus. Je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à te sentir mieux? Alex n'arrêtait pas de parler, vite, trop vite pour le cerveau épuisé de Kara, et elle passait d'un sujet à un autre comme du coq à l'âne. De plus, elle commençait à faire les cent pas autour de la table basse et d'ici peu, elle aurait sans doute creusé une tranchée. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

« Alex. »

« Je pourrais t'apporter quelque chose à boire ? Ton pyjama ? Je suis sûre que tu serais mieux en pyjama, je pourrais... »

« Alex ! » la coupa Kara.

La brunette s'interrompit enfin, changeant de direction à mi-chemin pour se retourner vers Kara.

« Tu es complètement en train de flipper là, et ça commence vraiment à me faire flipper aussi. Je vais bien, » lui dit-elle depuis le canapé. « Je pense que les médicaments commencent à faire effet. Ça ne me fait plus aussi mal. »

Alors qu'Alex se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, on lisait toute son inquiétude dans son regard, les sourcils froncés. « Vraiment ? »

« Kara hocha la tête vivement. « Regarde » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se redressait. « Je peux respirer comme une personne normale. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, grimaçant légèrement à la fin. « … bon, presque comme une personne normale. Mais ça va mieux, et je ne sens même plus mon poignet. »

Alex expira lentement. « Tu es vraiment sûre que ça commence à aller mieux ? »

« Oui » répondit Kara, qui essayait d'ignorer la douleur intense du côté de son corps. Elle fit de son mieux pour accrocher un sourire à son visage, mais Alex lisait facilement en elle.

« Tu as toujours mal, hein ? » demanda doucement Alex, bien que ce fût plus une affirmation qu'une question.

La blonde répondit un petit oui de la tête en détournant son regard.

« Et si on te mettait au lit ? » dit alors Alex, avec un sourire bienveillant, se reprenant et regardant brièvement le soleil passer sous l'horizon alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Pour toute réponse, Alex eut le droit à un doux bâillement de Kara.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »

Alex aida sa sœur à s'extraire du canapé, et la dirigea vers la chambre, bras tendus et mains sur ses épaules. Kara était titubante, les membres de son corps couverts d'ecchymoses. Il fallut quelques minutes, de légères difficultés et quelquesjuronsde la part de l'aînée des Danvers, mais finalement, Alex aida Kara à se mettre en pyjama et à se glisser dans le lit, une montagne de coussins dans son dos.

« C'est bon comme ça ? »

« Mhmm, » marmonna Kara, les yeux déjà fermés. « Tu restes, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Alex et elle grimpa sur le lit. Tant bien que mal, en essayant de bouger le moins possible et sans ouvrir ses yeux, Kara réussit à se mettre contre sa sœur, laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction lorsque Alex enroula un bras autour d'elle.

Alex n'avait même pas encore fini de passer en revue les événements de la journée que Kara dormait déjà. L'aînée regarda sa cadette, et un frémissement échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se mit alors à pleurer.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, et des gouttes tombèrent sur les cheveux de Kara. Des larmes qu'Alex avaient retenu jusqu'à maintenant sans s'en rendre compte.

Alex Danvers n'était pas le genre de femme à pleurer souvent, mais quand elle pleurait, elle pleurait vraiment.

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle dut sortir du lit, s'extrayant de sous Kara et elle disparut dans le salon, où elle se laissa tomber à terre. Alex était rattrapée par le fait qu'elle vraiment failli perdre Kara.

Il faisait noir dehors lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à contrôler le flot de ses larmes. Elle hoqueta légèrement alors qu'elle se redressait et essayait ses yeux. Elle alla vérifier que tout allait bien pour Kara, puis elle se glissa à nouveau sous sa sœur et elle remonta les couvertures pour border Kara.

Inconsciemment, Kara gravita vers sa sœur, à la recherche de sa chaleur rassurante.

A peine éveillée, Kara leva un œil en direction de sa sœur et remarqua ses yeux rougis et le léger tremblement de sa lèvre. Kara savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

« Tu pleurais Alex, » dit-elle calmement, effaçant de suite d'un geste les dernières larmes apparentes sur les joues de sa sœur.

Alex prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, la serrant doucement et s'imprégnant de la chaleur de de la peau de Kara, de sa douceur et de la façon dont son pouls battait. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais bien, rendors toi. » murmura Alex.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda Kara, la voix et les yeux lourds de fatigue.

« Non petit cœur. Rien de plus que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. J'étais inquiète pour toi. » Alex passa une main dans les cheveux de Kara, essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur qu'elle ressentait en voyant les bleus et les coupures sur le visage de sa petite sœur.

« Oh. » Kara émit un petit son et vint se blottir contre sa sœur. « Et bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, parce que je vais toujours bien quand je suis avec toi. »

Alex enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Kara. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de pleurer malgré les mots tendres de sa sœur. Légèrement droguée par tous les antidouleurs qu'elle avait ingéré un peu plus tôt et quasiment endormie, Kara avait moins de retenue émotionnelle dans ses propos. « Je t'aime petite sœur. »

« Je t'aime aussi Alex » répéta Kara en retour. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Alex recula légèrement et remit quelques mèches de cheveux à Kara derrière son oreille. « Impossible ». Ce simple mot sonnait comme une promesse de la part de l'aînée, qui se rendit compte que Kara était déjà endormie contre elle.


	2. Chap 20 Quinn - Crise de Panique

Cet OS est toujours extrait du recueil « By Your Side », une collection de récits centrés sur la relation entre Alex et Kara, écrit par la topissime Quinnovative. Les scénarios de départ sont inspirés par les idées de personnes qui la lisent et lui proposent d'écrire sur tel ou tel sujet autour des deux héroïnes. Si vous êtes bilingue, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vite aller sur son profil pour la lire, elle est vraiment talentueuse et créative.

Le sujet a été inspiré par « BiaZor-El » : La première crise de panique de Kara, et comment Alex l'a aidée. La scène a lieu environ un mois après que Kara ait commencé les cours. Elle a donc treize ans et n'est pas sur Terre depuis très longtemps.

** Quinn, no pun intended, but you're a Queen ! Such a pleasure to work on these stories with you. Thanks for helping me make progress with the English langage, and for being so patient ! Your writings are amazing and I'm already eager to start the next one ! **

Vous pouvez retrouver les ff de Quinn en cliquant sur le lien disponible sur mon profil, ou sur mon twitter : RoLffDC

* * *

Cela fait un peu moins de quatre semaines que Kara est arrivée sur Terre lorsque sa famille adoptive pense qu'elle est tombée malade. Eliza et Jeremiah ne savent pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment ou même si c'est possible Alex quant à elle, essaie encore d'intégrer le fait qu'un mois plus tôt, une extraterrestre a atterri au bout milieu de son jardin pour se retrouver ensuite dans la chambre d'amis.

Kara mange très peu, et sa peau pâlit de jour en jour alors que ses capacités surhumaines devraient finir de se développer. Si la manifestation de ses pouvoirs ressemblait à ce qui est arrivé à Kal-El à ce moment là, alors elle devrait manger plus, devenir plus forte, et enfin commencer à s'acclimater à ce nouvel environnement. Au lieu de cela, elle semble aller de plus en plus mal chaque jour qui passe.

« Kara, chérie, réveille-toi, » dit Eliza alors qu'elle pose une main douce sur l'épaule de la blonde.

La jeune fille s'étire et lève la tête de ses bras où son visage reposait. Elle s'est endormie sur le comptoir de la cuisine en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Elle n'a pas touché à ses gaufres qui demeurent dans une assiette à côté d'elle. Elle cligne lentement des yeux vers Eliza, un contraste évident entre ses cils foncés et la pâleur de ses joues, ses sourcils froncés et ses fines lèvres rosées.

« Tu t'es endormie en déjeunant, » explique gentiment Eliza en dessinant lentement des cercles du bout des doigts dans le dos de la jeune blonde.

« Oh » murmure Kara en se frottant les yeux avec son poing. « Désolée. »

« Allez, on va être en retard en cours, » crie Alex depuis la porte d'entrée, sac à dos sur une épaule, et sa Converse tapant contre le sol pour signaler son impatience.

« Détends-toi Alex, tu as encore dix bonnes minutes devant toi avant de devoir partir » dit Eliza avant de se retourner vers Kara. « Tu n'as pas à être désolée ma puce. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demande la femme plus âgée en posant sa main sur le front de Kara, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

Kara opine puis baisse la tête pour cacher les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux. « Ça va, » dit-elle calmement puis elle disparaît à l'étage. Les mots sonnent amers et faux dans sa bouche. Elle ne va bien. Elle n'ira jamais bien, comment pourrait-elle, quand toute sa famille est morte, toute sa planète brûlée et il ne reste rien de son ancienne vie hormis de la poussière éparpillée dans l'espace, une blouse blanche et un pantalon dans une boîte sous son lit ? Le même tissu blanc dans lequel elle pleure la nuit, quand elle est la seule encore éveillée le même tissu blanc qu'elle est en train de chercher.

Kara ouvre grand la porte de sa chambre et tire abruptement la boîte située sous son matelas, se précipitant pour saisir son dernier lien avec Krypton les vêtements qu'elle portait la dernière fois qu'elle a vu ses parents, sa planète, sa maison.

Ses doigts frôlent le haut du coffre alors qu'elle soulève le couvercle, puis elle enfouit ses mains dedans pour caresser le vêtement et expirer un soupir de soulagement. Elle ferme les yeux et porte l'ensemble à son nez. Le parfum, qui commence à disparaître, de sa maison et de sa mère. Des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux plus que quelques heures, peut-être quelques jours si elle a de la chance, et ce parfum ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, comme tout ce qu'elle a déjà perdu depuis.

« Je suis désolée » murmure-t-elle dans le **tissu** , ses lèvres caressant le **tissu**. « Je vous ai déçu mère. Je n'ai été ni forte, ni courageuse » elle soupire et ferme les yeux. « Vous me manquez tellement. »

« Je suis désolée, » répète-t-elle en pressant le **tissu** plus près d'elle pour le bercer contre sa poitrine.

« Kara » dit une voix accompagnée d'un toc à la porte. La blonde prend une dernière profonde inspiration pour sentir ce parfum si cher à son cœur, avant de reposer le vêtement dans le coffre, et remettre la boîte sous son lit. Elle se redresse, frotte ses mains contre son jean et ajuste son haut. Enfin elle fait disparaître ses larmes du revers de ses mains et se dirige vers la porte. « Oui ? » répond-elle doucement.

« C'est Eliza, ma puce. Je voulais juste être sûre que tu vas bien. »

Kara repousse difficilement de nouvelles larmes qui menacent de s'échapper. « Je vais bien , » dit-elle en se calmant, puis elle tourne la poignée de la porte pour laisser apparaître Eliza face à elle.

« Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu peux ne pas aller à l'école et rester à la maison. Quand Kal-El vivait avec nous, Jeremiah et moi avons découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber malade, mais c'est peut-être différent pour toi. »

« Je vais bien, vraiment, » dit Kara, accompagnant les mots d'une tentative hésitante de sourire.

Eliza s'agenouille, efface les dernières traces des larmes de Kara et la prend dans ses bras. « Je sais que c'est difficile Kara. Si jamais tu veux en parler, je suis là. Toujours disponible pour toi. »

Kara opine et serre Eliza un peu plus fort. « Merci. »

Eliza passe une main dans les cheveux de Kara. « Je t'aime »

Kara opine encore une fois, ne pouvant toujours pas sortir ces mots de sa bouche. Eliza se lève et tapote doucement le dos de Kara. « Tu es prête pour les cours ? »

Kara bouge la tête de haut en bas, puis elle aperçoit Jeremiah qui lui sourit depuis l'entrée et lui dit « Éblouis les, tout ira bien, Kara »

Elle lui rend son sourire et essaie de chasser le nœud dans son estomac.

« Je veux pas être en retard, on doit y aller maintenant » dit Alex depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Eliza roule des yeux et Jeremiah secoue la tête, ce qui arrache un petit sourire à Kara.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher » dit Jeremiah en souriant et tendant son sac à dos à Kara.

/

Alex libère ses cheveux coincés par la sangle de son sac à dos pendant qu'elle navigue au milieu de l'océan de personnes présentes dans la cour de l'école. La cloche signalant la fin de la journée a sonné il y a quelques minutes déjà, et elle si ne trouve pas Kara rapidement, elles vont rater le bus.

Elle tape dans la main de deux camarades en passant à côté d'eux, s'arrête brièvement trois fois pour discuter avec d'autres élèves et cinq minutes plus tard elle est en train de vérifier les derniers sanitaires de l'école. Son amie Megan est avec elle, en train de parler d'un ton plus qu'enjoué d'une expérience en cours de chimie un peu plus tôt, qui a produit plusieurs petits feux contrôlés à chaque endroit.

« Attends, reste là, » dit Alex sans bouger alors qu'elle entend le son d'un léger sanglot se diffuser dans la pièce. Elle baisse la tête et reconnaît de suite les Converse jaunes que Kara a choisi avec son aide la semaine dernière, ainsi que le sac à dos bleu clair.

« C'est elle ? » demande Megan en murmurant bruyamment. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Bien sûr que non elle va pas bien Megan, tu l'entends ? » répond Alex en la regardant de travers.

Megan lève les mains en l'air comme si elle se rendait.

« On se voit plus tard, » lui dit Alex, cognant affectueusement l'épaule de Megan avant qu'elle parte.

Aussitôt que les toilettes sont vides, Alex soupire et joue nerveusement avec la sangle de son sac à dos. « Kara, qu'est ce qui va pas ? »

La brunette reçoit un gémissement en guise de réponse.

« Tu peux sortir ? » demande Alex.

« Je peux- Je peux pas re-respirer, » Kara réussit à répondre difficilement avec de courts halètements aigus.

Alex soupire une nouvelle fois et roule des yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle laisse tomber ses affaires au sol puis se baisse et pousse sur ses jambes et ses bras pour ramper sous l'entrée des toilettes. Elle se lève face à Kara, plisse son nez et s'essuie les mains sur son jean.

« Ça, c'était dégoûtant » marmonne-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, en levant les yeux du sol jusqu'à Kara. Quand elle accroche le regard de sa nouvelle, sœur, extraterrestre, Alex sent son sourire disparaître. Kara a vraiment l'air de lutter pour respirer. Ses épaules indiquent clairement qu'elle a des hauts le cœur, des larmes coulent de ses yeux et le long de ses joues comme de grosses gouttes de pluie. Et pendant qu'Alex est figée devant elle à la regarder et réfléchir à quoi faire, Kara la regarde à travers ses yeux brillants et mouillés, comme si Alex avait toutes les réponses, comme si Alex était la seule à qui Kara fasse confiance pour réparer et trouver une solution à tout cela.

« Oh merde, d'accord » dit enfin Alex lorsque de nouveaux signes d'hyperventilation de sa soeur la ramènent à la réalité. Kara est en train de faire une crise de panique. Alex en est quasiment sûre -pas à 100 % mais bon- elle en a seulement vu à la télé ou dans des films, mais cela y ressemble fortement. Assez fortement en tout cas.

Elle l'atteint et prend sa main, attendant de voir qu'elle va être sa réaction. La blonde serre et bloque la main d'Alex, et même si ça lui fait mal, Alex refuse de retirer sa main, alors elle la lui serre à son tour.

« On va fiche le camp d'ici, d'accord ? » dit Alex en se baissant pour capturer le regard de Kara. « Juste une courte et toute petite marche. »

Alex déverrouille la porte puis elle prend le sac de Kara sur une épaule, et ensuite le sien. La plus jeune des Danvers laisse un petit hoquet et opine.

« Ça va aller, » lui dit Alex pendant qu'elles marchent. « Ça va aller. Tu vas te sentir mieux. »

Elles s'arrêtent au bout d'un champ, sous un arbre au feuillage orangé. Alex dépose leurs affaires au sol une nouvelle fois, avant d'aider Kara à s'asseoir. Les respirations de cette dernière sont plus courtes, comme de rapides rafales, pires qu'avant. Elle a l'impression que sa poitrine se serre, son estomac se tord. Elle peut sentir la fumée, voir Krypton exploser, entendre la voix de sa mère en boucle dans sa tête. C'est trop pour elle. Cela sera toujours trop pour elle.

« Kara, concentre toi sur moi, » dit Alex, sa voix lointaine et abstraite. Insaisissable. Ça ne l'atteint pas.

La vue de Kara est teintée par des tâches, et sombre. Tout est flou.

Sa respiration est de plus en plus rapide des larmes apparaissent et coulent à chaque frisson.

Elle ne peut pas respirer. Elle va mourir.

Une petite part d'elle se demande si cela pourrait faire plus mal que ce qu'elle ressent déjà.

Tout s'écroule. Elle suffoque. Elle se noie.

Elle ne peut pas respirer. Elle va mourir.

Le monde est un brouillard teinté d'orange, de feu et de douleur. Insupportable, une douleur aveuglante qui la déchire de l'intérieure, qui s'insinue en elle jusqu'à qu'elle ne reconnaisse plus rien d'autre.

Elle ne peut pas respirer. Elle ne peut pas respirer. Elle ne peut pas respirer.

Son corps tout entier tremble. Ses dents claquent. Elle sanglote, et sanglote, et on dirait que ça ne prendra jamais fin.

Il y a du vent dehors et la météo est clémente, et Alex ne s'est jamais sentie aussi inutile de toute sa vie.

« Kara, » dit-elle fermement. « Je suis là, juste là. Il n'y a que toi et moi. On est à l'école. On est sur Terre. »

Kara s'accroupit et se recroqueville, de la boue coulant de son jean et partout sur ses mains. C'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus voir. Comme si elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne peut pas sortir du piège de son esprit. Elle ne peut pas échapper au poids du deuil et de la douleur.

C'est de l'agonie. Elle agonise.

Dans sa tête, elle hurle, et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Chaque battement est plus assommant et plus rapide que le précédent.

Son cœur va exploser. Elle ne peut pas respirer. Elle va mourir.

Tout ça, c'est trop pour elle. Beaucoup trop.

Alex détache son regard de Kara, attrape son téléphone dans son sac et envoie un message à ses parents avant de retourner son attention vers la blonde qui est en train de s'effondrer juste devant elle. Alex sent son cœur se pincer puis grandir et s'ouvrir comme jamais auparavant, de manière protectrice et totale. Elle n'est pas sûre de s'être déjà souciée autant de quelqu'un, jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle découvre une nouvelle sensation de désespoir, une nouvelle fureur en elle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Elle doit être une sœur pour Kara, et elle doit commencer à l'être maintenant. Elle ne peut pas laisser la situation empirer.

« Kara, » essaie-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « C'est Alex. » Elle déglutit. « C'est ta sœur. » Et elle essuie quelques stupides larmes qui naissent dans ses yeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle le dit, qu'elle le dit à haute voix.

 _Sœur_. Kara connaît le mot, elle sait qu'il n'y a qu'un endroit dans l'univers où elle en a désormais une. Ou en tout cas où elle est supposée en avoir une. Ce n'est pas Krypton, pas le souvenir brûlant et douloureux qui la retient prisonnière.

Sa vue s'éclaircit un tout petit peu, et sa tête suit. Elle trouve en elle la clairvoyance d'étirer son corps et sortir de sa posture recroquevillée jusqu'à lever les yeux et trouver Alex.

La brunette sourit. « Te voilà, » dit-elle en serrant doucement la main de Kara. « Tu vas y arriver. Je parie que si tu écoutes de toutes tes forces, tu peux repérer les battements de mon cœur, » ajoute Alex, attendant jusqu'à que Kara acquiesce légèrement malgré les larmes, en même temps qu'elle renifle, la respiration toujours saccadée.

« D'accord, cool, c'est parfait. Bon boulot. Tu vois ? Tout va bien, tu es sur Terre. Tu es en sécurité, » dit Alex, le bruit de feuilles qui s'écrasent sous ses genoux alors qu'elle s'avance vers Kara. « Tu veux qu'on respire ensemble ? Allez, inspire... Et expire... Doucement... Et lentement... Fais juste comme moi. »

Elles continuent jusqu'à que la respiration de Kara revienne enfin à la normale, se transformant en de profondes et fortes inspirations et expirations, ses larmes ruisselant de manière calme et douce.

Elle commence à se sentir mieux, comme si une énorme tempête venait de passer et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à ramasser les morceaux pour aller mieux. Elle DOIT aller mieux.

Alex a repris forme devant ses yeux, elle est claire et réelle.

Elle DOIT aller mieux.

« Tu t'en sors très bien, » dit la brunette d'une voix berçante, et elle cherche à nouveau le regard de Kara, mais la plus jeune des deux garde la tête baissée, et de toutes petites larmes viennent finir leur course sur son jean.

Finalement elle lève la tête, et leurs yeux se trouvent, leurs regards se bloquent l'un dans l'autre. Un marron chaleureux se liant avec un bleu perçant.

Kara rebaisse la tête. « Je suis désolée » dit-elle. Sa voix est enrouée et saccadée. « Je suis vraiment désolée, » les mots se tordent presque dans sa gorge.

Alex est choquée, les sourcils froncés, son cœur se serrant de nouveau. « Non, non, ne sois pas désolée. Ça va. »

« J'ai… gâché ta… ta journée. Je t'ai em… embarrassé, » murmure Kara.

« Non, » dit Alex en secouant la tête. « Ça va. Tu t'en sortais bien. Ça arrive. On est… On est sœurs, tu te rappelles ? »

Kara lève les yeux avec hésitation et quand Alex lui sourit, la blonde acquiesce de la tête.

« Je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord ? » dit Alex. « Et je suis désolée de la manière dont je t'ai traité plus tôt. »

« Ça va. » dit Kara en reniflant.

« Non, ça va pas, » répond Alex en s'approchant. Elle passe son pouce sur la joue de Kara. « Désolée, » murmure la brunette alors qu'un léger rougissement vient colorer ses joues. « Tu avais un peu de boue là. »

« Ça va, » répond Kara et soudainement, ses yeux se dirigent vers la route. « Eliza et Jeremiah sont là, » annonce-t-elle environ une minute avant qu'Alex puisse les voir. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Kara bondit sur ses pieds et se rue vers eux, se jetant dans les bras d'Eliza, le visage enfoui contre son épaule. Quand Kara lève les yeux et tourne la tête, elle voit Alex porter leurs affaires et les rejoindre, et la brunette lance un sourire à sa petite sœur. Elle ira mieux.

Cette nuit là, après avoir dit à Eliza et Jeremiah plus tôt dans la soirée que l'odeur du feu et un bruit sourd avaient provoqué la crise de panique, Kara fait un cauchemar. Quand elle descend du lit, les joues recouvertes des larmes qui ne cessent de couler, ses pieds bougent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et la conduisent dans l'entrée de la maison. Elle se retrouve à s'attarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre d'Alex au lieu de pleurer -comme elle l'aurait fait avant aujourd'hui- dans le tissu de sa lointaine et perdue maison. Alex lève ses draps et Kara se précipite dedans. Sécurité et chaleur. Quand Kara se lève le matin suivant, toujours blottie contre sa grande sœur, elle sait que les choses ont changé. Elle sait qu'elle ira bien. Elle sait qu'elle ira mieux que bien.


End file.
